


Visual

by redshirtwithjeans



Series: The Adventures of 8 Introverts and Their Sexy Friend in the Down Under [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redshirtwithjeans/pseuds/redshirtwithjeans
Summary: ”Come with me.” I take her hand.”Where will we go?” She intertwines our fingers.”Home.” I pull her closer, ”Where the world can see me but only I can see you.”A model and a journalist. One lives off of the attention but wants to hide from it. The other loves attention but doesn’t get much of it. An extrovert and introvert.What happens when Sana realizes that she can get all the attention she could ever want from a single person? and why does Tzuyu feel like showing all of herself to this girl she just met?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Series: The Adventures of 8 Introverts and Their Sexy Friend in the Down Under [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825519
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can read this as a stand alone story, but it would be better to read the previous story first (or at least chapters 9-11) to get more context regarding this one !

A picture speaks a thousand words

A single portrait of anything has the ability to convey more than any number of sentences. It can give meaning better than any word that can be used to describe.  
Your mind opens up to a whole world of possibilities by seeing a single photograph, and the only thing you need are your own two eyes. 

Understand a person’s actions, mannerisms, and small gestures. No person can deceive you if you know how to read them, and all you need are a pair of eyes. 

The sense of sight is probably the most important of all senses; well at least for one Minatozaki Sana it is. The thought of losing her sight causes a shiver to run down this Japanese girl’s spine. She can’t bare the thought of never seeing the faces of her family and friends, the cherry blossom trees back home, her Betty Boop merchandise, and her reflection ever again. 

For as long as she can remember, all Sana ever wanted was to be seen. She wanted to be recognized for her talents and efforts. It was hard for the orange-haired girl growing up with friends like Momo and Mina. They were both exceptional in the gifts they were given. 

Sana on the other hand can only be described as a “Jack of all trades; master of none.” She’s capable of doing many things, but that won’t really get you as much praise as being proficient in a single talent.

This leads to Sana giving the most effort she can deliver to anything and everything she works on. She shrouded herself in pressure that no one put upon her but herself. She says it makes her work better, it’s her personal motivation. 

Sana found a new way to be seen and recognized when she reached high school. Momo had just recently moved to Australia that time, leaving her and Mina. The famous trio, turned duo were popular for their looks and skills. Boys and girls alike would approach them, declaring their undying love. 

Unlike the quiet and shy Mina who politely turned down these advances, the extroverted and hyper Sana happily entertained these confessions. Delighting in the attention she was given. 

Though with being in the spotlight came the tension and expectation to keep up her reputation. Sana thought to herself that she needs to do better, she needs so excel more, strive harder because she finally had the recognition she always wanted.  
This mindset pushed Sana to learn other means for her to get praised other than from academic and extra curricular achievements. An opportunity came disguised as a party. A popular girl from school invited anyone who was anyone to get wasted and trash her parent’s house while they were gone. 

Of course, being the darling of their school, Sana still attended despite Mina’s protests for her not to. Sana felt great dancing and mingling with everyone. Flirting with someone new every minute.

A senior, the girl whose house they were in, approached Sana while she was grabbing a drink from the kitchen. They talked, longer than any of the people that Sana has talked to prior. Their conversation led to another, things started to get tense. They moved closer to each other until no space was left between them. 

The older girl suggested they ditch the party and head to her room. Sana didn’t turn down the offer. Being the confident and determined student that she was, Sana did not back down despite the fact that she may lack the knowledge on what to do. 

Having experienced it first, Sana attempted to replicate what the older girl did to her. She even tried to move her tongue and fingers a certain way, hoping it would bring out a reaction. 

To Sana’s delight her senior liked what she did, whatever it is that she did. Again, she got praised for her skill. Sana was showered with all the compliments she could think of. Sana has never felt like this, she has never felt this much appreciation for something that she did. 

Sana craved to feel that again, the rush, the excitement, the way it felt to be adored and bathed in compliments. Word of her new found skill travelled around the campus. More girls would come to her, desiring to be at the receiving end of Sana’s pleasure. Boys would also reach out asking if they could be an exception. 

Sana would be in different houses every other day. A new conquest per week. Sana didn’t forget about her studies though, she still strived to be at the top. Her grades never went down, they actually went up higher. The only difference now is that she never studied alone. There was always a warm body close by. 

Sana carried this through University. She never wants to stop, she’s finally good at something. Sana graduated and got her degree with flying colours. She took journalism because she’s always liked writing. She found solace in being able to let out your thoughts into paper. Sana dreamed of founding her own company when the time comes and she’ll be damned if she did nothing to achieve that. 

So when Mina said that she wanted to continue pursuing law by studying in Australia, Sana didn’t hesitate to apply for the internship being offered by their university so that they could go together. Now that they’re in Melbourne, Sana had a hard time continuing on with her habit. Her internship took up most of her time, she felt too tired to socialise every time she comes home late in the night. 

Her first time in a long time surprisingly took place in Sydney.

An unforgettable encounter she had with one Chou Tzuyu.

\------------

Action speaks louder than words. 

To show is better than to tell.

Words can be used to lie, but action proves the suspect guilty. 

Growing up in the limelight, Chou Tzuyu always had eyes watching her. People wanted to witness what kind of woman would the daughter of a famed model and successful businessman eventually become. 

Most of them praised her parents for doing a great job in raising Tzuyu because of the numerous charity and volunteering work she’s been doing since she was a teen. While other people would say that she’s only using it for publicity. That it’s a ploy for Tzuyu to be known and noticed, for her to eventually follow in her mother’s footsteps. 

Tzuyu was taught by her parents to let her actions do the talking. Refrain from making comments or responding to things being said about her. People believe what they see more than what they hear. 

So Tzuyu has always kept quiet, her mouth shut, and head held high. Smile for the cameras, give a brief thank you and nothing else. 

Tzuyu at a young age already understood the things that were happening around her, but it didn't stop her from being afraid. She wasn’t very social growing up, she didn’t have that many friends. The other kids were too scared to even come close to her so she didn’t have much opportunity to at least talk to them. She didn’t have anyone to go to. 

A brave soul though decided to share the precious strawberries that she doesn't easily give anyone to, Tzuyu became an exception one fateful day in 2nd grade. The small but terrible Son Chaeyoung effortlessly befriended the tall and quiet girl, to everyone’s amazement. They hit it off right away, barely leaving the other’s side. 

The two girls did everything together. Tzuyu would accompany Chaeyoung while she painted. Chaeyoung would come along when Tzuyu would go out with her dog, Gucci.  
Tzuyu felt safe when she’s with Chaeyoung. She didn’t feel as afraid of stepping out and be seen if she had Chaeyoung by her side. 

But things happen, Chaeyoung announced that she would move to another city for college. She packed up and left, and wouldn’t return for two whole years. 

During that time Tzuyu’s mom was already signing her to take small modelling gigs here and there. She’s been doing it since she was a baby but this time it’s different. This time she’s doing it professionally. Tzuyu will be seen endorsing big-name brands. Her face plastered on billboards and advertisements.

Tzuyu is being introduced to famous designers, getting booked for every fashion show in town. She was pushed back out to the limelight, and it’s much brighter than before. 

The constant attention scared her to death, she wanted to hide again, but she couldn't do that. Tzuyu could only hold her head up high, straighten her back, walk, and pose for the camera like her life depended on it. 

Tzuyu’s modelling career started out great as everyone expected. Critics couldn’t say anything negative about the young starlet. Tzuyu felt nice receiving praise, but she still didn’t like the attention. 

Tzuyu was preparing for a very important show when a girl walked into her life and turned it upside down. 

Chou Tzuyu isn’t fond of the attention but why is it that she wants Minatozaki Sana’s attention.


	2. Remember me~

_Eager hands danced across silk soft skin, hot to the touch. The night is silent, save for the heavy panting and lewd moans bouncing off the walls._

_Quick, chaste kisses on any surface they could reach._

_The familiar sensation of an oncoming bliss raked through the redhead’s body. Clumsy but deft fingers helping her reach that peak. High-pitched cries of pleasure emitting from deep within her throat._

_The persistent stimulation only egged on the redhead’s need for release._

_Faster and deeper, the brunette’s fingers rammed inside the tight folds whilst marking the body beneath hers in harsh bites. Sharp nails digging into her skin in return making her groan._

_Loud squelching noises filled the redhead’s ears, her senses heightened with every wave of pleasure coursing through her whole body. She can feel the end coming, the tingling sensation at the tip of her toes signalling a powerful release._

_Hot. Everything was hot. Their breaths, their bodies. Both of their temperatures rising as the brunette grazed that small bundle of nerves inside the redhead pushing her over the edge. Fluids covering their bodies, soaking them._

Soaked. I feel soaked. Cold too, I suddenly feel very cold.

I was awoken from my peaceful and _enjoyable _slumber very confused and cold. My whole bed, sheets and pillows drenched. I sat up, my clothes and duvet heavy from the suspicious liquid saturating them.__

____

____

”Good you’re awake and you won’t even need to shower.” 

Momo is standing at the foot of my bed holding a very large bowl looking smug and happy. An unusual sight to see at this hour. She even looked to be ready to head out for the day. 

I wiped the water off of my face and combed my fingers through my sodden hair. ”Momoring, why am I wet?”

Momo tapped her chin, pretending to think. ”Hmmm, I may or may not have thrown water at you to wake you up.” She smiled wide at me, acting like an innocent child waiting for candy. 

_Breathe in, breathe out_

I tried my best to stay calm and not shout very, very loudly at my best friend this early in the morning. ”Why is that?” 

”Cause you’re running late for your ’Very-Important-Meeting-I-Can’t-Miss-Or-Else’.”

An alarm went inside my head. My body went into autopilot as I hurriedly got off the bed and into the bathroom, showering faster than I’ve ever done before. In less than 5 minutes I was out and already getting dressed. 

”Shit oh shit oh shit” 

My vocabulary has been reduced down to incoherent and bilingual curse words as I ran around the apartment. Clothes, laptop, notes, reports, bag, phone. Luckily, in record time I succeeded to look very much presentable in 10 minutes tops. 

_New record. Beat that Usain_

”I’m going now Motang!” 

I called out to Momo who’s busy in the kitchen while I strapped on my heels. _Of all of the days I could be late why now?_ I scrambled to get a whole of everything I needed to bring before reaching for the doorknob.

”Wait!” 

Momo came running in holding a Ziploc with a sandwich in it and a bottle with an unidentified green substance. 

”So that you have something to eat on your way.” 

I thanked her with a small kiss on the temple before opening the door, ”Have fun with your Pilates class!” and started to make my way to work. 

Whoever allowed Australia to be in the exact place it is right now should go to hell. If that person’s Australian then they’re pretty much there already with how hot it gets here. It feels like the whole city is inside an oven. 

Thank God for air conditioning in buses and trains or else my makeup will just melt off from the heat. 

_Henry will kill me if that happens_

Luckily I stepped into the office building without ruining my caked up face. A timid lady wearing thick-framed glasses, a long skirt, and the winner to every ugly sweater competition sat behind the front desk cutting coupons in the main lobby. 

”Good morning Janet.” 

She looked up to from her desk straightening her posture and pushing her glasses up on her nose. ”G-good morning Ms-s Minatoz-zaki.” 

”Hide those or I might steal some for me.” 

Janet quickly hid her magazines and acted like she was working on her computer all this time. I went into the elevator and pushed the button for the top floor. 

Since my internship in Melbourne ended a few months ago, true to his words my boss absorbed me and gave me a permanent job in his company. Though I needed to leave Mina and had to move to Sydney, I couldn’t be happier working at a really nice place with really nice people.

I got off of the elevator happily greeting colleagues I passed by. As I rounded the corner leading to the conference hall, a loud and demanding voice came from the said room.

“MINATOZAKI!!”

_Ah shit_

I sauntered into the conference room filled with people watching a dimpled, curly-haired guy try (but still not being able) to calm down a stressed out, pacing, Asian guy dressed in a checkered two-piece suit mumbling in five different languages. 

“I need Minatozaki! Where is she!?”

I cleared my throat, announcing my presence ”Here”

All eyes turned to me, the blond sighing in relief and the stressed-out man threw daggers at me through his eyes before making his way to where I stood riding a hoverboard.

”You’re late.” 

Okay, imagine this for a second. You go to work late, you expect to be scolded by your boss who’s probably a 78-year-old scumbag who should actually retire but is as stubborn as a bull, but instead, you find that your boss is actually a 30-year-old hoverboard riding, violin playing, TikTok star. 

Tell me how you can take that as serious as you should professionally. 

”Only by a minute, ” I walked past him to sit across the Sydney born blonde pretty boy and the first friend I made when I moved from Melbourne. 

”Good morning Channie!” I turned to everyone else in the room ”and to all of you as well”

“Thank goodness you’re finally here, ” Chan leaned over the table between us whispering ”you know how difficult he gets sometimes.” 

”I can hear you you know!” 

Henry hovered himself back to the head of the table. He fixed himself up and cleared his throat before speaking. 

”I have called you here today this early in the morning for a very special task. A very special person you have to look out for. A chance to cover a very special event.” 

Henry paused from his dramatic monologue. Everyone listening carefully in anticipation. He had his hands open as if presenting an object whilst staring into the distance. 

He sucked in a breath, bowing to our level looking each person in the eye ”All you need to do is to get an interview with a very important person so that two of you can come with me” He stood back up and opened his arms wide ”to Paris Fashion Week!” 

A mix of groans (mostly the men) and squeals (mostly the women) erupted around the room. Chan didn’t seem to care much about the announcement but I can see that he considers this a huge opportunity. His competitive side shining through his eyes. 

While I, on the other hand, feel very much excited and determined to be one of the lucky two getting that assignment. Whoever this important person is better prepare themself because I will stop at nothing to get an I interview with them. 

”Who are we supposed to interview?” 

Henry scrambled to get a hold of the pointer/remote to get the projector running. He pushed a button on the small gadget, the screen behind him lighting up to show a picture of a person I’ve been successfully avoiding for over a year now. 

”Her, you have to get an interview with the most sought after Australian model today. Chou Tzuyu.” 

Okay, I might stop for this one. Ever since that fiasco of spring 2020, I haven’t talked to Tzuyu. I tried my best to not cross paths with her even though I now work in Sydney and Momo is her trainer/friend. Good thing Tzuyu’s not one to visit people's homes or else we would have an encounter, and I imagine that not going pretty well.

_She’s probably mad at me._

I avoided her, to say the least. I didn’t know what to do so I just ran. The look of pain in her face at the airport before we left was left imprinted in my memory ever since. Not to mention I dream about her often which says a lot. 

Hence this morning’s incident.

”One interview, the first two to do so, wins. I wish all of you the best of luck! Aja!”

Everyone else dispersed once they got out of the room, heading straight to their desks to try and get a hold of Tzuyu’s manager or something. I didn’t move from my seat, still stunned by the obstacle I need to concur before I get to do this big project. Chan hasn’t left yet as well, he needed to take care of Henry’s set up which he barely used. 

”In all honesty, I want the two of you to win this so please, do not disappoint.” 

Henry rode his hoverboard out of the conference hall and into his office. I opened my phone and went through my contacts. I stopped at Tzuyu’s number (yes I haven’t deleted it), staring at it so hard my visions started to get blurry from the light of the screen. 

”So what’s our plan?” 

I ended my staring contest with the offending name and number flashed on my phone to veer my eyes to Chan. ”What do you mean?” 

”Henry said he preferred us than the others to do this job. I wouldn’t want to go against his wishes. We may be close to him, but he’s still the boss.” said Chan while finishing up.

Yeah, Henry’s still the boss and he expects us to do our best for this. I guess I just have to suck it up then. _This is a job Sana, don’t let your personal problems get in the way._

I went about my day in the office not thinking of the project for even a second. Well not until Henry popped out of nowhere to remind me of it. ”Chou Tzuyu. Interview. Do it.” 

He walks away still staring me in the eyes. I almost lost it when he hit his head against his door frame. I turned back to my computer to start researching what Tzuyu’s been up to this past year. 

Aside from the fact that she’s the face of almost every luxury brand there is and has walked the runway for a handful of them, Tzuyu hasn’t been doing anything much lately. If travelling the world isn’t doing much. She still lived in her penthouse apartment, still has Gucci, still single aside from one report about another model- wait what?

I clicked on the article saying Tzuyu was suspected to be dating a Hong Kong model named Elkie Chong. They’ve been spotted together in various cities across different countries. The pair seemed to be close from the pictures taken of them but no reports stated they were actually official and neither confirmed nor denied the allegations. 

_Chou Tzuyu, I didn’t think you had it in you._

As much as I’d like to gossip about it with Momo, I don’t feel like I’m in the right to ask her about Tzuyu’s love life. It’s not like I cared that much to be curious. I don’t, I really don't. 

”I don’t care. I don't care. I don't ca-”

”Don't care about what?” 

I jumped off of my seat and hurriedly clicked off the article I was reading. Chan stood behind me holding coffee cups in both hands. He gave me one before sipping on the other. 

”You’ve been researching about Chou Tzuyu, that’s nice, but why about the possibility of her having a girlfriend?” 

_Caught_

”Uhm you see, Henry never said what the interview should be about, so I gathered every information I can to formulate interesting enough questions to ask her.” 

_Good lie. Great lie. I should have been a lawyer like Mina._

”Oh that’s brilliant! What can I do to help, it seems like you’ve already been doing all the work.” 

_Think Minatozaki, think._ A lightbulb went inside my head, foolproof plan. I wouldn't even need to face her. 

”Did Henry say we both needed to be there for the interview? I can make up the questions, arrange the meeting, and you can go there yourself! When you get back we can both work on the article before passing it to the boss.” 

I mentally patted myself on the back. _Genius_

”I just came from Henry’s office. Pictures as proof are needed.” 

_Fuck this shit_

I groaned, knocking my head on the desk. ”Hey, be careful!” Chan took the cup from my hands and lifted my head off of the table checking for damage. 

”I’m sorry. I’ve just been stressed out lately, and then this!” I looked up to him with pleading eyes ”I probably need ice cream for motivation.” 

Chan chuckled while ruffling my hair. ”I’ll work on getting them for you then.”

_Christopher Bang, what would I do without you?_

I asked Momo for Jihyo’s number, much to her surprise and confusion. I told her it’s for work so she reluctantly gave me the number anyway. I gathered all the courage I could muster to hit the green call sign leading me to Park Jihyo’s cellphone. 

After three slow rings, she picked up.

”Hello?”

My heart was pounding so hard I’m positive Jihyo can hear it through the phone. 

”Hi Jihyo! It's Sana, Minatozaki. Do you remember me?” I gulped down the lump in my throat ”I’m Chaeyoung’s girlfriend’s best friend er- uhm Momo’s best friend.”

A silence that lasted far too long for my liking occupied the line between us. 

”Oh yes I remember. Tzuyu was quite close to you. Did you call for her?”

_Oh Tzuyu didn’t tell_

”Uhm no- yes- no- kind of? I was wondering if I could get an interview with her. I work for Lau Magazine.” 

”Her schedule seems to be full at the moment, ” Jihyo trailed her words off ”hold on a second.”

I stayed silent on my end of the line while Jihyo read through Tzuyu’s calendar. Words like meeting, Dior, photoshoot, Chanel, conference, and dinners stumbled out of her mouth carelessly. 

_She must be tired from all of the work._

”Ah, here how does Wednesday at 3 pm sound? I don’t think an interview in your office would be possible, so how about I just send you a location by then.” 

_I’m actually doing this._

”Sound great Jihyo, thank you so much! It was nice talking to you!”

”You too. I have to go now Sana, see you on Wednesday.” She hung up leaving me to let what just happened to sink in.

_Yah see you_

I packed up my things since it was already the end of the day. I stopped by Henry’s office to tell him I’ve already talked to Tzuyu’s manager. He asked me how I did it so quickly, I told him I had good connections. He laughed thinking it was a joke. 

I said my goodbye and left his room. I saw Chan waiting for me by the elevator. 

”I got us an appointment with Chou Tzuyu.” 

Shock and disbelief were written on his face. ”You’re amazing you know that?” 

”I know” I flipped my hair against his face flicking his eyes. ”Hey!” 

We were laughing as we got on the elevator, out of the office, and into the summer night of Sydney. For tonight, I pushed away the thought of seeing her again. That’s a problem for another day. 

\------------

_The sun shined bright casting a perpetual spotlight on the two women laughing as they crossed the street. An open market awaited them on the other side of the road. People walked in and out of the many tents lining the alley holding a variety of street food that is enticing to both senses of sight and smell._

_Different items were sold as well; handmade accessories, house decor, plants, stones, overruns, peculiar little art pieces. Fortune tellers and caricature artists also occupied areas of the market. There was a face painting booth for kids that had a line circling the whole place._

_The two girls walked around, looking into each stall. One caught the redhead’s eye, a calligraphy booth. She walked over to it, paying immediately to get a chance to test out her skills in her old hobby._

_The brunette was left in a stall selling vintage Star Wars merchandise and figurines. She looked around her for the other girl but she was nowhere to be found. Confused, she started to walk to find her missing companion. She went around the whole market unable to find the redhead._

_Worry started to creep behind her neck as she looked every which way to try and catch a glimpse of the bright ball of sunshine in the midst of all the people. A voice came from a near distance as she got back to where she began._

_”Tzuyu.. Tzuyu... Tzuyu!”_

”TZUYU!”

I jolted awake covered in sweat with half of the duvet on the floor. A dream. What was I dreaming about? The incessant knocking stopped me from thinking any further.

I reach for my phone on the bedside table to check for the time. 

6:45 a.m. 

_You’re 15 minutes early Jihyo, shut up!_

”Chou Tzuyu!” 

I groan but got up nonetheless. My manager stood right outside the bedroom door when I opened it. 

”Good morning Jihyo.” 

I didn’t wait for a reply instead, I walked past her to get down and make some tea. 

”Would you mind having some common decency and put on some clothes.”

I begrudgingly walked back inside of my room to get myself a shirt to at least cover my body. It’s the peak of summer in Australia right now and I am not a big fan of sweating because of the heat. I’d rather sweat because of Momo’s intense routines or from running around after Gucci, but not because someone decided to put the whole city exactly next to the sun. 

”Alright, your schedule for the rest of the month is as full as it can get so be extra ready.” 

Not like that’s anything new now. For the past year, I haven’t been able to take a break from work. New endorsements and contracts came in, so flying in and out of the country for shoots and shows were needed. 

I honestly don’t know how Jihyo keeps track of everything. She’s so diligent with her little iPad and notebook filled with things I need to go to. At the beginning of the week (whenever that is), Jihyo would come over early in the morning to update me on what’s happening. 

That’s exactly what she’s doing right now, I brewed fresh hot tea while Jihyo ranked on about all the people I needed to meet in the coming days.

”and last but not least, you’re going to Paris Fashion Week.” 

I stopped midway from filling my cup of tea. ”Mom got an invite already?”

”No, LV invited you. Since you’re the new face of the brand and all that.”

I looked at Jihyo like she had grown hooves and horns. ”For real? You’re serious? Tell me you’re not joking.” 

The brunette laughed at my reaction. ”Yes, I am not kidding. Of course, they’d invite you. You’re like their new baby.” 

_Would you look at that, my first Paris fashion show._

Truth be told, of course, I’ve been to this event numerous times, but it was because I had my mom. She had the experience, the credibility of being a known model, so brands always invited her and as a grooming tact perse, they would also invite me. Now it’s different. I actually got invited myself because of something I’ve done.

Fruits of labour, you can call it. The exhaustion from working nonstop for a year suddenly paid off with a whole week in France. Just imagining the time I’d spend there put me at ease. The food, the places, the shopping!

_I have to remind Jihyo to get me appointments._

”I almost forgot, you’re scheduled for an interview tomorrow- ”

I sipped my tea still thinking about going to Paris for fashion week. _Chaeyoung will probably kill me for not taking her again this time._ I was in my head, all happy and excited until I heard this come out of Jihyo’s mouth.

”Sana will be the one to interview you”

”Sana?” 

_Sana? She’s here?_

”Yes, Minatozaki. Momo’s friend, Chaeyoung’s friend. You two seemed to get along the last time she was here. Have you been in contact?” 

_No, she probably deleted my number already._

”No, we haven’t. Why does she want an interview with me?” 

”She works for Henry Lau’s magazine.” 

_That’s very vague and doesn’t explain what the interview is about._

”Did she say anything else?”

Jihyo shook her head. I nodded, sipping my tea again. I can refuse to go to the interview, but I certainly don’t want to. I’m pretty anxious to see Sana again even after what happened. 

_Is she still mad at me? Maybe she’s changed? Could she be with someone now?_

____

____

I shook my head off the last question. Why do I care? Do I care? 

_Yes, I care. More than I’d like to admit to even to myself._

Jihyo left already since she didn’t have to be with me when I’m training with Momo. I absentmindedly went around my flat, packing my gym bag, showering, getting ready, head empty with nothing but thoughts of one Japanese girl.

This morning’s dream rushing back to the front of my mind. Oh. It wasn’t just a normal dream, it was a memory. _First._

It has happened before. Me dreaming about the moments we were together. I guess my brain likes to remind me how I would never get to relive them again so might as well never let me forget about them instead.

Momo was already warming up when I got to her gym. ”Good morning Tzuyu!” She greeted me with a smile as I enter. 

”Did you know that Sana’s here in Sydney?” 

Momo looked up, halting from her actions. ”Yes, why?” 

_Of course, she does, she’s her best friend._

”How long has she been here?”

Momo stared up at the ceiling, mentally counting. ”About 8 months now, give or take.” 

_”We’ve been living in the same city for that long and I didn’t even know.”_

”How would you know? It’s not like she pops up in conversations, you told me not to.” said Momo before going into a backroom.

_Did I say that out loud?_

I stood there thinking about all the times I’ve been out and about, trying to see if I’ve walked passed her but only failed to notice. 

_Who am I kidding how could I forget seeing such a pretty face, let alone Sana?_

Momo came back not long after with a few new equipment at hand. Today’s meeting went as per usual. Basic warmup, drills, jump ropes, anything and everything to keep me in the best shape. To add to that, I’ve gotten into boxing these days so Momo incorporated it into my workout. 

”When did Sana move here?” 

_Punch_

”Mid last year. Right after her internship ended they took her in. Made her move here to their headquarters.” 

And to think I never saw her

”Does she go out?”

_Left jab. Right jab._

Momo didn’t respond right away. Probably thinking of what I meant.

_Left hook. Right hook._

”She does.” said Momo, sounding firm, challenging.

Why did I even think she’d stop with her habit? 

_Left uppercut. Right uppercut._

”Your hits are getting stronger.”

Did I really expect her to change just cause she met me?

_Left jab. Right jab. Left hook. Right hook. Left uppercut. Right uppercut._

”Tzu, slow down a little.” 

Am I actually still holding on after a year?

_Left jab. Right hook. Shuffle. Tap. Tap. Right uppercut. Left hook. Shuffle. Right jab. Tap. Left uppercut. Tap._

”Tzuyu!”

_Left hook, right hook. Left jab, jab. Right hook, jab. Left uppercut. Shuffle. Tap. Tap. Jab. Hook. Jab. Uppercut._

”Shit” Momo’s right punching mitts flew off of her hands from the impact of the last punch. ”I think that’s it for today.” 

The fatigue from all the power I exerted was slowly catching up on me. Sweat trickled down every part of my body as I stayed in place trying to calm my quick and heavy breathing.

”Cool down.” 

Momo handed me my water bottle. I took off the boxing gloves and gulped down the liquid, emptying the container in one go. 

”You’re seeing Sana tomorrow, right?”

I didn’t look at Momo who was behind me, deciding to busy myself with my bag instead. 

”Head’s up, she’s as nervous as you are.” 

I heard Momo leave, probably to bring back the equipment. I sat beside my gym bag on the bench leaning against the wall.

I can’t hide, not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for Satzu Day while waiting for that VLive !


	3. I don’t miss you at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title is from FINNEAS’s song of the same name
> 
> enjoy SaTzu meeting again !!!

It’s a problem for this day. 

Dread loomed over me as I realized the implication of this very day. The clear sky and sunny weather outside though it is paired with Momo’s over-enthusiastic ’good morning’ couldn’t pull me out of the hazy and laden state that I was feeling. 

I walked slow, hunched over, my head bowed, and dragging my feet across the floor as I hauled myself out of my room and into the kitchen. Momo danced along to the overly played pop song blasting from the speaker connected to her phone. 

_Someone’s been overly cheerful lately._

____

__

”Good morning Satang! You look like shit.” said Momo, no holding backs whatsoever. A full breakfast was laid out on the table, eggs, bacon, rice. Momo was even frying up a salmon which smelled divine.

”What’s with all of this?” 

Momo turned off the stove and transferred the pinkish-orange fish into a plate. ”Eat up buttercup, you’ll need the energy. God knows you’ll be chatting Chan’s ears off up until you're faced with the phantom menace.”

I put food on my plate, glaring at Momo. ”You did not make a Star Wars reference just  
now.” She shrugged getting herself a glass of orange juice. ”Drink water first!” 

_Momo and her hatred for water_

____

____

Henry told Chan and me to take this day off so as to prepare for our interview with Tzuyu. Saying that everything should be perfect and that we should not, and I quote ”fuck this up so hard that I won’t have any other choice than to throw both of you off of Harbour Bridge.” Needless to say, Henry values this interview more than both of his best employees combined. 

_and it’s not an exaggeration_

____

____

Chan agreed to come over before we needed to head out this afternoon. He brought me ice cream as promised and we’re now lounging on the couch in the living room watching five cartoon teens and a Great Dane from the 60s going around solving mysterious crimes riding a blue and green van appropriately named ”The Mystery Machine.” 

It was actually very enjoyable to watch. Getting to see a dog speak and lose his shit over masked individuals in horrendous costumes brightened up my mood and somehow managed to make me forget about what is to happen in a few hours, but great things seldom last long as they say. 

Time flew by quick but it began to slow down when we got to the restaurant Jihyo informed us to go to. It was a quaint little Thai restaurant tucked in between residential complexes in a relatively quiet road even though the next street over is filled with resto-bars having multiple happy hours, one of them starts at 3.

It’s front open for people walking by to see the inside and for natural air and lighting to add to the ambience of the resto. The place housed various plants and animal decor, dark walls with vibrant seat and table covers to contrast. 

No other people besides us and the sole waitress occupied the wide-open space. We chose to sit in a couch table closest to the cashier and farthest from the entrance. A television hung on the corner by the comfort room and another hung diagonally from it on the other side of the store. One played early 2000s music videos and the other one had a football game on. 

We made ourselves comfortable by turning our table into impromptu office desks with both of our laptops open, pens and papers ready, and the Word document where the questions are flashed on the screen. Chan excused himself to go to the lavatory once we were sure that we’re ready. 

Everything we need is very much ready, but the real question is ”am _I _ready? ” to which I can answer with ”hell nah.”__

____

____

To anyone who would catch a glimpse of me right now, they would see a well put, serious, and professional woman typing away in the portable computer placed in front of her; but it could not be farther from the actual truth. Inside, my heart is racing, my stomach is churning, my brain is malfunctioning, Error 404 written all over it if you try to open and peek inside. 

My hands are clammy, my right leg can’t stop bouncing, and I’m not actually typing anything related to work whatsoever. I’ve just been filling an entire page of ”fucks” and keyboard smashes. 

I tried to calm myself down by breathing, closing my eyes, and leaning back on my seat. I cleared my head, devoiding it of negative thoughts that only provoke my anxiety.

_Stop being such a little bitch._

____

____

I stayed like that for a few seconds before the sound of chair legs scraping against the floor urged me to open my eyes. 

Bright light illuminated the person before me creating a halo effect that accentuated her appearance. It’s as if Helen of Troy came back to life and now resides in Oceania. Long light brown hair framing a face sculpted by Bernini himself, making skin as smooth as sculpted marble look as soft as flesh. Her small dimple peeking out brought by her faint smile. 

Black and empty is what you’ll see if you peek inside my head right now. Hollow space filled with nothing but the sight of the sculpture come to life.

_How is it possible to be this pretty?_

____

____

”Hi”

My eyes followed her movements as she sat down across from me, gracefully so might I add. I didn’t realise I was still gawking at her like some awestruck closeted high school girl seeing a Heather in front of her until she cleared her throat.

”Oh yes, hi” 

I returned her smile with a shy grin of my own. Awkward silence loomed over us as we sat there. Chan was taking an awfully long time in the comfort room and I’m perplexed as to why Jihyo is nowhere to be seen. So I gathered all of the courage I could muster and began to talk. 

”Where’s Jihyo?” ”How have you been?” 

_Oh_

____

____

Tzuyu looked down, rubbing the back of her neck. ”Jihyo went to go do something first. She trusts this place anyway so it’s fine to leave me alone here.” 

”Ah I see.” I peered over her shoulder to look if Chan’s coming back already, he wasn’t. ”I’ve been good. I have a stable job now so that’s nice.” 

”You’re staying here in Sydney now right?”

I nodded, playing with my lip. 

”You? How has being the modelling world’s it girl going for you?”

Her mesmerizing and dazzling eyes disappeared when Tzuyu giggled, they turned into tiny crescents that made her look like the happiest puppy. 

”As good as it can get when you’re constantly travelling the world with a talker like Jihyo.”

We both shared a laugh that was interrupted by Chan finally getting out of the restroom.

”Mind if I join in on the laugh?”

\------------

”Noooo”

”You have to go. Sana told me she’s already at the restaurant.” Jihyo pulled my arms, getting me off of the couch, which I resisted. ”You wouldn’t want to leave the poor girl waiting there for nothing.”

Sigh

_It’s now or never. Stop hiding._

____

____

I stood up, exasperatedly. The schedule I had before the interview was cut short so I had time to go back to my apartment and get my bearings straight. Calm my nerves down and maybe muster enough courage to converse with Sana like an actual human rather than a robot with lesser speaking abilities than Sophia. 

Jihyo dropped me off a the restaurant owned by an old friend of hers before she went to do something else. She specifically said to not allow people in for the time being that we’ll be there. They were close friends enough that the guy agreed and didn’t ask to be compensated. 

As I got off the car, I instantly saw Sana sat alone in the innermost table of the restaurant. She was glaring at her laptop, busy and hurriedly typing away on the device. Even from afar, I felt the weird feeling of deja vu and nostalgia just by seeing her. 

Jihyo honked startling me. ”Get in there!” I slammed the car door in response just to annoy her which earned me a few curse words and the good ’ole finger.

She sped off leaving me standing in the middle of the quiet road. I took a deep breath and began to walk the steps and into the restaurant. 

_No backing out now_

____

____

Time seemed to stop, I don’t know what’s happening but everything around me and myself moved in slow motion. I could hardly walk properly with my legs turning to jelly. Every nerve ending tingling and on edge. 

I finally reached the table Sana occupied. She had her eyes closed, leaning back on the couch seat she’s on. She looked calm, serene, peaceful. The angry expression she had earlier nowhere to be seen. 

Her lips are slightly parted, she has her hands crossed atop her head, relaxing. I noticed that she’s changed her hair, it’s no longer the vibrant orange from before. A soft, more natural brown colour cascaded down her shoulders.

I took a breath again before pulling back a chair, an action that caught her attention. Sharp but warm round brown eyes stared back at me. Captivating, luring you in with a single contact. 

I managed to smile at her, though small, I’d say it was an achievement. I sat down on the chair directly across from her, neither still uttering a single word. 

_Awkward_

____

____

I pulled strength from the deepest pits of my being merely to say, ”Hi.” To which I didn’t get a response for a few seconds. Sana stared off into the distance so I looked behind me to check if there was anyone there. No one was there. 

I cleared my throat which brought her back to reality. ”Oh yes, hi” Her smile, oh her smile. I can still feel the butterflies bursting. It’s as if no time has passed. It’s still spring, Chaeyoung is somewhere with Mina while I showed Sana around Sydney. 

No confessions, no confrontations, no crying on the way home from the airport. 

_Pathetic_

____

____

Well, that was rude. 

It was silent between us. No one dared to speak. I wasn’t sure why she isn’t starting the interview yet. I’m here, she’s here. Is there someone else we’re waiting for?

Nevertheless, I didn’t question it. I wanted to strike up a conversation, to show that I can be civil with her after what happened. So, I spoke...

”How have you been?” ”Where’s Jihyo?” 

_Awkward (2)_

____

____

I had this habit of looking away when things get awkward. ”Jihyo went to go do something first. She trusts this place anyway so it’s fine to leave me alone here.” I said while rubbing the back of my neck. 

She answered my question, which I’m grateful for. It gave me the chance to continue conversing with her. The awkwardness slowly dissipated between us. In no time we were laughing good-heartedly. Until...

”Mind if I join in on the laugh?”

Broad shoulders, bulky frame, and curly brown hair on top of a chiselled face sat down beside Sana and behind another laptop that I failed to notice. Sana sat close to him, whispering in his ear. He smiled at her as a reply, dimples on both sided appearing. 

_You only have one, he has two._

____

____

The newcomer turned to face me with his endearing smile. ”Christopher Bang, feature writer for Lau magazine, ” he reached his hand out to me ”a great honour and a pleasure to meet you, Ms Chou.” 

I took his hand, however unwillingly so. This Bang character acted alarmingly friendly and charming to be real. His KPOP boy band styled hair doesn’t fit with his job description. Though to be fair, if I myself worked with a person as attractive as Sana I would put as much effort to look presentable as well. 

The two seemed comfortable with each other, too close for people who are simply colleagues. 

_He’s obviously her boyfriend._

____

____

My inner voice hasn’t been much help lately. The little twat’s giving me a headache. 

_Well if you just stop talking to yourself, you’d be fine._

____

____

”So, Ms Chou, why don’t we get started.” The internal battle with myself ceased when I heard Sana’s sweet, honey voice calling me out. From then on it was all business. 

The usual questions were thrown at me. What I’ve been doing, how I’ve been doing, what am I doing next. I’m surprised that the ”who I’ve been doing” question didn’t come up. 

_Why would she be curious about your non-existent sex life?_

____

____

As I was saying, I answered their generic questions with my equally generic answers that I tell every person who interviews me. Each one is the same, their common goal is to fish out any and every information concerning both my work and personal life. They aim to deliver something new to entertain the public. 

It didn’t take long, hardly an hour passed by. The two writers began to pack their things while I texted Jihyo saying that we’ve finished. A new message came in as I hit send. 

**Elkie**  
_I’m taking you to Reykjavik after Fashion Week, no objections. ___

_____ _

_____ _

A bright smile spread across my face from reading her message. Elkie has never failed to cheer me up even when she’s nowhere near to know that I needed cheering up. She’s somehow developed a sixth sense of some kind, which I highly appreciate. 

We started talking, making me forget about the people I was with. 

”Thank you so much form letting us interview you, Ms Chou. You don’t know how important this is for us.” said - Christian Bang was it? I forgot. The smile never leaving his face all throughout the interview and up until now. 

I smiled back of course out of courtesy and thanked them as well. Sana looked to be lost in thought, staring at the distance again not engaging in the conversation. I saw the idol wannabe nudge Sana by elbowing her. 

She blinked a few times, focusing her vision again. Sana glanced at me, boring her eyes into mine she said this, barely a whisper. 

”Did you actually date Elkie Chong?” 

_There it is!_

____

____

The sudden question took me and Sana’s male companion as well, by surprise. We both eyed Sana, unmoving and mute. I tried to see if she was joking in any way but her expression stayed serious. A steel wall guarded her as she waited for my answer. 

I can see her friend trying his best to not show that he’s panicking. Looking between Sana and me with a worried face. Even though reporters love to feed off of juicy content such as a celebrity’s love life, none has yet attempted to ask me about mine. It’s not that they don’t want to, it’s that they don’t have anything to feed off of.

No mysterious dates with models, artists, or actors. No social media posts suggesting the possibility of a relationship. No interactions that could pique their interest enough. 

Except for that one time, Elkie and I may have gotten wasted to the point that paps captured photos of us getting up close and personal, very up close and personal. It was near the start of our friendship and it didn't help that we were together for a lot of projects after that so obviously we would be seen in different locations. 

They were just rumours though, we didn’t feel the need to address it and neither did we have the time. We both chose to focus on our career and let them speculate when they see us hanging out.

So yes, Sana’s question is a first. A bold one might add. 

”You’re the first person to have the courage to ask me that, Ms Miantozaki.” I paused, waiting for a reaction. None. ”Since you’re a friend of a friend I’ll give you the honour to tell the world that no, Elkie and I are not and never will be dating. We are simply _friends _.”__

____

____

A flash of relief washed over her stoic expression, her steel wall faltering before it went back up as quick as it went down. Sana licked her lips finally peeling her gaze off of me. ”Thank you for your time, Ms Chou. We’ll do wonders with the information you’ve given us.” 

Sana stood up, the guy beside her followed. She reached her hand out to me, ”As you said we have common friends so I expect to see you again elsewhere, but for now again I thank you and wish you the best in your career. Goodbye.” 

I shook her hand but stayed sat on my seat. Sana gathered her things and walked away with Mr Bang in tow. 

_Sana Bang, what an awful name._

____

____

I was left alone in the quiet restaurant to ponder on what happened. Luckily none of the negative scenarios, I’ve cooked up materialized but none of the positive ones occurred as well. Jihyo finally arrived after about 5 minutes of waiting for her. 

”How’d it go?” 

”It was fine.” I sat on the passenger seat, putting my seatbelt on.

”That’s it? Nothing exciting happened?” 

I shook my head as I looked out the window. I still had a schedule for tonight which I’m dreading so much right now. I just want to go home and lay down on my bed. Maybe play with Gucci or watch a movie, alone. 

_You’re one lonely girl_

____

____

Everything seemed to end quickly today. I got to go home earlier than expected, way earlier. The summer sun still shined bright when I set foot into my flat. The quiet, vast open space welcomed me home. My muscles instantly relaxing from the familiarity of my own place, but something feels missing. 

_sweet flowery scents_

____

____

I couldn’t stop thinking about candies and flowers. Hints of Sana’s orange blossoms and vanilla perfume lingered in my head. Her love for fragrances still evident with how I caught a whiff of her in the short moment she walked passed me. 

_I need a drink_

____

____

A drink to clear my head and to stop thinking about Sana. I went into the kitchen to grab myself a glass of wine. Wine is known to have health benefits, so it wouldn't hurt to drink some once in a while.

I could already feel the tension melting away with every sip of the red liquid. I sat down on the couch watching the sunset. My eyelids slowly started to get heavy. The low hum of the air conditioning sounded like a lullaby that willed me to sleep. 

I surrendered to the sensation of drowsiness, losing my grip on consciousness. I was positive I’ve fallen asleep but is rudely awaken by a-

”GET YOUR ASS UP TZUYU! WE’RE GOING TO A PARTY!” 

-screeching voice from none other Hirai Momo.


	4. Party Favour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eeeyyy a little something something i made to take my mind off of my exams next week XD i need the brain space so i had to let some creativity out 
> 
> anw enjoy, stay safe, and take care !!!

“What was that?!”

Chan and I are currently in his car on our way to the office. He’s been antsy since we left Tzuyu at the restaurant, rambling on and on about professionalism and how we could get fired if Tzuyu tattletales about what happened. A bit too dramatic if you ask me, considering I know her enough to be sure she won't do any of the things that are coming out of Chan’s mouth.

“Can you please calm down? It’s fine, she’s not like that.” 

Chan faced me with bewilderment written all over, taking his eyes off of the road since we were at a stoplight. 

”’ _She’s not like that_ ,’ How would you know? What, we're you like best of friends that drifted apart that's why you’re so awkward now?”

I hummed,” Something like that,” 

The traffic lights turning green interrupted Chan from responding, so I took the opportunity to plug in my earphones not wanting to talk anymore. I saw Chan look my way again but decided to stay quiet.

We reached the office not long after. People were starting to leave the building and head home for the day. Unlike them, work only started for us today. I wanted to get this done and over with as quickly as possible so turning in the article the earlier, the better. Chan tried his best to remain calm, but his little mannerisms didn’t go unnoticed. Our floor was almost barren, save for the few people still packing up their things here and there. 

“Do you have it?” 

An enthusiastic voice came from behind making us jump. Henry’s on his hoverboard holding a guitar while wearing the most ridiculous pair of pants ever made and the most hideous sweater. Neons with splashes of blood red do not go well together, kinda concerning even. Worse than Janet’s, and that says something. 

“We have it.” 

Do you know those bouncy shoes that everyone hates when playing Subway Surfer? Yah it looks like Henry’s wearing one of those with how high he’s jumping right now and - oh look he’s doing somersaults. A big wet kiss is placed on both Chan and I’s cheeks paired with the tightest hug that made me feel like my soul is being squeezed out. 

“The article still hasn’t been made yet though.” 

Henry pulled away, a huge grin playing on his face. “That’s fine! You can do that another time. Tonight, we celebrate like the Greeks!” Fire and mischievous clouded his eyes as his grin turned into a knowing smirk. If there’s one thing to know about Henry Lau it’s that he throws the best parties. 

\------------

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t strangle you right now.”

“I’m letting you drink as much as you want tonight(?)” Momo now hid behind the kitchen counter top after I chased her around my flat for interrupting my nap. “That’s all?”  
I proceeded to scare Momo by making it look like I’m about to pounce on her. She ran around the island unknowingly falling trap into my hold. “NO PLEASE! I’M SORRY” She squirmed while I tried my best to tickle her and not let her get away simultaneously. “Is that the best offer you can make?”

“I’ll give you a day off tomorrow!”

I let my arms down and fixed Momo’s clothes for her, “Okay, good. I’ll go change.” Before walking away and heading up to my room. Whoever’s party Momo’s taking me, I don’t care. All I know is that free booze can ultimately make me feel better about this day. 

Funny thing is that the party Momo dragged me to happens to take place just a few steps away from my own. Another high-rise building at the heart of the Sydney CBD which houses only those who can pay in gold bars. Expensive, lavish, extortionate, any word associated with wealth and tons of money are the only adjectives you can use to describe this edifice. If I knew that Momo would bring me here then I would’ve dressed a little better than what I’m wearing. Besides, what kind of party would they even allow here except for fancy dinners and banquets. 

Raves. They allow noisy, over the top, strobe lights and keg stands kind of party. I’ve been to a lot of parties of course, with models and other celebrities, but I’ve never seen corporate executives playing beer pong and dancing like horny college frat boys. Journalists having a chugging contest, reporters nearly passed out even though it’s still early, and Henry Lau playing the violin while downing a bottle of Victoria Bitter. 

As I examined my surroundings, I realized that Momo is nowhere to be found and that I was left to my own devices. I didn’t pay much thought about it though, rather I made it my mission to get myself a drink to start the night off.

On the way and inside the spacious kitchen, I saw a few people that I knew either from or work through my parents. They politely greeted and tried to start conversation but I would only give one-word answers that they eventually got tired of. I stayed with my drink, seated on one of the bar stools, quietly observing the people coming in and out. After a while of constantly drinking, I soon felt the need to use the lavatory. Standing up I didn’t notice the girl behind me, I bumped into her, spilling the contents of the wine glass that she was holding.

“Shit” 

The girl quickly grabbed a handful of tissue paper that were thankfully just an arm’s length away. “I’m so sorry.” She furiously dabbed on the wet spot on my shirt, trying her best to make the stain go away while continuously apologizing. 

I took the girl’s hands to stop her, “It’s fine, I’ll take care of it.” and give her a reassuring smile before looking for the lavatory. I found Momo on my way to a room that a number of people I’ve asked pointed me to. It’s at the end of the unnecessarily long hallway, but nevertheless, it was empty and it had en suite.  
“Watch the door for me, ‘kay.”

Momo nodded her head saying nothing, she reeks of alcohol and she’s wearing a different shirt from what she had on when we came. I went inside the bathroom and scanned the cabinets for anything I could use for my shirt. Shampoo, conditioner, soaps, bath bombs, every compartment is filled with branded bathing needs but not could be used to help me clean the stain off my shirt. 

I finally decided to just used the soap and hope it does the trick. Though, surprise surprise, it didn’t. Instead I only made my shirt wetter than it already was.  
_Nice job Chou_

I took it off and hung it by the window to try and let it dry for a bit, then I went out of the bathroom, carelessly might I add, expecting to see Momo. 

_I did not see Momo_

\------------

Loud deafening music filled the spacious penthouse suite owned by my boss. In a matter of exactly two hours, Henry has organized an elaborate party inviting anyone who’s anyone to and I quote, “celebrate my- _our_ greatest accomplishment.” Big league editors, a few celebrities, and I think it was Hugh Jackman that I saw on my way to the kitchen. The place is packed, a mixture of expensive perfumes and even more expensive booze lingered in the air. 

Being one of the main reasons why this party is even happening, Henry dragged Chan and me around and introduced ( _more like bragged_ ) us to names I’ve only heard about in the news and seldomly coming out from Henry’s mouth when he’s talking on the phone. As extroverted and social as I am, this day just isn’t doing it for me. I excused myself saying that I needed to use the powder room when in reality I really just want to get away and lie down. 

I started to walk away from the main scene and into Henry’s never-ending hallway. I checked every room for a place to rest but most would either be locked or housed a weird array of musical instruments. The music started to slowly fade and quiet down into the background as I wandered deeper into the dimly lit corridor. A lone room with its door open caught my attention, I peered inside and to my delight, it was a guest room that no person has occupied; or so I thought.

Abruptly opening the door wider is now an addition to the long list of embarrassing moments that have happened in my life. Not only was there a person inside, but they were also half-naked, and said person isn’t just anybody, IT WAS CHOU TZUYU. A few seconds of shock was shared between us before I hurriedly closed the door and Tzuyu ran back into the ensuite bathroom. I leaned against the wall just beside the door while still holding the knob for dear life. 

The image of HER topless triggered my mind into taking out that box I had neatly tucked away containing other images of her missing more than just a top. Flashes of memory danced around my eyelids as I have decided to shut them tight. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't shake the thought away.

A knock from the inside brought me back to reality. Cautiously I let go of the doorknob, still not pushing myself off of the wall I had stuck my back to. I refuse to look at her as she walked out of the room. She looked around for something, then sighed when she’s realized that nothing else is there. Her gaze landed on me while I never removed my stare from the wall opposite of where I am. A pretty landscape painting hung on the cream coloured backdrop with a pretty plant beneath it. Though even with staring at those two pretty things, keeping my eyes from moving to the side and taking a glance at the pretty girl beside me proved to be more difficult than had I imagined. 

“What are you doing here?”

I broke the staring contest I was having with the framed canvas and turned my attention to the model beside me.

_Gahd she’s beautiful._

Even by wearing just a simple grey sweater, camouflage pants, and white low-cut sneakers, Tzuyu still looked about runway ready. Her hair is up in a neat ponytail voiding her face of any obstructions from showing how attractive she is. Craning my neck to look at her face made me think if she’s grown taller over the past year. Surely the height difference between us wasn’t this much before, she didn’t wear heels then and she isn’t wearing a pair right now either. 

“I was looking for a place to stay.” 

“No, I meant why are you here? In this party?”

A crease on my forehead made its presence known by hearing what Tzuyu said. _Does she not know what this party is for?_ Silence loomed over us as I tried to decipher whether or not she’s really unaware or she didn’t have anything else to say. 

“You mean you went to this party not knowing whose house this is?”

Tzuyu’s gaze didn’t falter, her deep hazelnut bore into my honey orbs as if reading something behind my eyes. “Momo dragged me here, I didn’t have much choice and I didn’t care enough to ask.”

The mention of my best friend/roommate’s name piqued my interest, “Momo’s here?” and as if on cue, Momo arrived from behind me with a chirpy “Momo’s here!” Her breath heavily smelt of alcohol and the unmistakable aroma of Gippsland Blue. She looked at us both with a wide smile playing on her lips, hiccups shook her body as she stumbled backwards nearly hitting her head on the pretty painting.

“Jeez be careful Momoring” “I told you to watch the door”

Tzuyu and I acted quickly to prevent Momo from falling and hitting her head, or worse knocking the pretty plant down. My drunk friend giggled as we held her up, Tzuyu and I each taking an arm and wrapping it around our shoulders. I glanced at Tzuyu silently asking her “What now?”

The model merely shrugged and said, “We take her to my apartment. It’s just across the street.” like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. We walked slow and careful balancing Momo’s body between us. At first glance, you wouldn’t think that Momo’s as heavy as she is, but with all that working out and dancing this girl has gained so much muscle that I’m not sure if there’s still any form of fat in her body.

We reached the common area far longer than we wanted. Thank heavens we didn’t need to look for Henry as he’s the first person we saw before heading out the door. I gave him a curt farewell and Tzuyu nodded his way without saying anything. Henry stood there shocked and confused, seeing the topic of his most prized article and the writer of said article carrying a drunk girl out of his house.

True and conveniently enough, Tzuyu’s infamous apartment is situated directly in front of the building we just left. It’s quite comical and ironic really to step inside the lonesome place after so many months of avoiding the owner of it. Who knew that a simple little interview could catapult me back here, and just like the first time Momo’s passed out leaving me alone with Tzuyu?

I tucked Momo in once we got her into a guestroom, “You little shit, I just know you had this planned out.” whispering sweet nothings into her ear. I left the room glancing at my best friend once more, second-guessing if I should go on with suffocating her with a pillow. Closing the door, I sighed thinking how Mina would suffocate me if ever I do manage to do that. 

I quickly made my way down the steps but not before a sudden memory flashed before my eyes.

_“fuck” Sana moaned under her breath. She suddenly giggled thinking of how they got to this predicament, making out midway up Tzuyu’s staircase. Not too long ago they were binge-watching the first Star Wars trilogy with Chaeyoung and Mina._

_“What’s funny?”_

_Tzuyu stopped from planting marks on Sana’s chest making the latter whine in protest. She cocked her head to the side raising her eyebrow at the older girl. “What’s funny, Sana?” Tzuyu said while placing featherlike kisses across Sana’s jaw rending her unable to think clearly, let alone deliver a response._

_“N-Noth-ing Tzu...”_

_The younger girl let her right-hand wander south, subtly caressing the soft curves of the girl beneath her. “Sana~,” Tzuyu said in a sing-song tone. A distracted hum rose from the back of Sana’s throat egging Tzuyu on._

_“Answer me”_

_“I-ugh shit” Sana chocked on her own words when Tzuyu unexpectedly cupped her sex, digging the heel of her palm on the red head’s clit. “Tzuyu!”_

_“Sana~”_

_Sweat trickled down Sana’s forehead, her legs beginning to shake from the feeling of Tzuyu’s unrelenting ministrations on her most sensitive area. That familiar build up in the pit of Sana’s stomach slowly creeping up on her. As pathetic as it looks to not be able to wait until reaching a room to fuck in, Sana couldn’t help but chase for the high she’s craving for. Grinding herself on Tzuyu’s palm, Sana feels herself melt into a puddle beneath them on the steps heavily oozing out._

_“Tzuyu!”_

“Yes?”

I almost got whiplashed with how fast I spun around to face Tzuyu holding two mugs in the shape of a puppy and koala respectively. “You called?” She’s already changed out of the clothes she was in and into a thing camisole top and short Nike shorts.

“I just wanted to tell you that I’m heading home, that’s why… So uhm-I should go.” I didn’t wait for her reply before heading to the front door. I heard the mugs being placed on a table before a slender hand wrapped itself around my wrist. “Wait!”

_This is going where you think this is going._

I slowly turned my head only to see how close Tzuyu, her towering figure left me face-to-face with her delicately rounded and feminine jaw. I can feel her breath fanning my skin with the close proximity. We held each other’s gaze before Tzuyu reluctantly took a step back. “It’s very late, you should stay instead.” She turned her attention to anything around the dimly lit room aside from me. “Besides, you need to take Momo home tomorrow morning.”

I took a step closer to Tzuyu, lifting my finger for her to look at me. I saw her eyes flicker down as she gulped and sucked in a breath. I slowly leaned in, giving her the opportunity to slap me or push me away. Which she did not do, Tzuyu instead pulled me closer by the waist until our lips met.

Tzuyu tasted of the blueberry chapstick she uses and a hint of white wine lingering on her tongue. It’s seems as if no time has passed with how her lips danced with mine. Muscle memory and all that, the familiar taste and feeling of her soft lips left me intoxicated more than any alcohol ever could.

Pent up tension from the time apart flowed through the kiss. Hungry, needy bites, bruising pace as I felt my back hit the wall. Tzuyu had me trapped with her towering physique, restricting me from getting loose. Though as much as I’d like for this to go far, I didn’t allow it to. I slowly pulled away bowing my head down but still caressing her cheeks with my thumb.

“Yeah no, we’re too sober for this.”

“Agreed”

_Not agreed._


	5. Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that satzu selca got me XD
> 
> as always, stay safe and take care !!

_Idiot, such an idiot_

I’ve been tossing and turning on my bed for who knows how long. Sleep just won’t come to me. The way Sana looked up at me with those hooded eyes, the way her lips moved against mine, the tight hold she had on my hair…

_Bad Tzuyu, bad thoughts_

Groaning, I decided to get up to go get a glass of milk, maybe it can help me find that much needed push to finally into unconsciousness. As I did, I noticed my phone light up with an incoming Facetime call. 

_“Why are you awake?”_

“How did you know that I was for you to call?”

_“Don’t answer my question with a question, missy.”_

“Sana’s over”

Elkie’s expression turned sour from the disapproving look she greeted me with. “ _How are you?_ ”

“Like a dill”

Elkie and I continued to talk while I headed down to the kitchen. On the way I noticed that it was almost about 5 in the morning and trying to sleep would seem futile. She dropped the former subject quickly, which I was very much thankful for, rather she geared into the topic of Fashion Week.

It’s the first time that we’ll be seeing each other after weeks of not catching ourselves being in the same country. It’s for her to take a break from the series she’s currently filming and for me to escape this large city that doesn’t seem as big as I thought. Elkie rambled on and on about the co-star she has that keeps hitting on her and the one weird room that they film in being haunted.  
The early morning sunrise slowly crept up bathing the quiet flat with a warm orange glow. 

_“so, I said to him ‘for the last time Gerald, I will not go with you to get vegan keto ice cream in the parlor across the street with the obviously hipster guy running the place.’ Now don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against vegans, hipsters, or people who do keto, but Gerald, he’s something.”_

I’ve been laughing at Elkie’s stories for the past 10 minutes, honestly forgetting that I had guests sleeping over, until the loud noise of pans falling caught my attention. Turning around I saw no one there. 

“Momo?” I signaled to Elkie saying I’ll go check what, or more reasonably, which Japanese visitor caused the commotion. Peeking over the kitchen island, I was met with a certain brunette crouching down on all fours hurriedly fixing the varied kitchenware that jumped out from the wide-open dryer. Without noticing my presence Sana haphazardly threw everything in before standing up.

“Oh! Good morning, I just came down to get water. Don’t let me interrupt your chat.”

With a chaste peck to my cheek, Sana walked away like nothing holding the mug she claimed the last time she stayed here. A koala mug with the Australian flag across half of its body given by Momo because she thought I was a foreigner when I first worked with her. I looked to see Elkie watching the whole thing play out with a face that I would’ve laughed at if I wasn’t as shocked as she is.  


_“You have to get away from her.”_

I only nodded in response, still standing where Sana left me.

\------------

Paris

A global center for art, fashion, and rich history and culture. Well known for it’s high-end, top of the class designers and equally lavishing and impeccable food. French cuisine never fails to amaze new comers visiting and returning tourists alike. For the former, everything would leave one in constant awe. The architecture, the smell of mouthwatering pastries you smell by just passing the plentiful bakeries, and the fact that they are in Paris alone might seem overwhelming, in a good way though. 

The latter however, would see the famed city in a greatly different perspective. They’ve been through the initial shock, have done the stereotypical mandatory touristy things, now they seek to get in the nooks and crannies of it all. Discover anything and everything the place had to offer. Small quaint shops that give off a cozier and calmer vibe than those fancy and formal restaurants in town. 

For a model, who might call Paris one of their homes for numerous reasons, the city is a mix of both. One could never really get over the fact that the Eiffel Tower is right there, or the way that the French language sounds so pleasing to the ear, the amount of food yet to try, or that glee in the pit of your stomach because _oh fuck I’m in PARIS_. Simply flying in requires _money_ , let alone staying for a whole week, and given that it is Fashion Week, fares are relatively higher.

Though it wasn’t that hard to catch myself sitting in business class a day before the first show I’m supposed to attend. The plane is packed, men in suites and women in dresses that could pay off this plane if combined and sold, all emitting that suffocating smell of wealth and “ _class_.” Jihyo did her manager-ly duties in the seat behind me while I tried to get some shut eye during our 8-hour flight from Sydney to our layover stop in Singapore. 

The simple act proved to be difficult, unfortunately. A nagging feeling kept bugging me, a scratch begging to be itched but I didn’t know how to. My mind drifted off to many things just to will myself into unconsciousness, but one thing proved to be persistent. It’s hardly been a week since I had Momo and Sana over after _that_ party and _that_ scene in the kitchen, but thoughts of her never left the forefront of my mind. Even though I didn’t really hear much from Sana since then, she still ran around in my head all day. 

I’m honestly beyond thankful that I’m going to France, aside from the privilege of attending the shows, I get to get away from Sydney and its inhabitants – well, one inhabitant in particular. I got sleep for a few hours after dinner was served but we soon landed in the balmy country that is rich and diverse in its culture and heritage. It’s safe to say that Changi Airport being named as the Best Airport isn’t an understatement. Everything is so modern and eye catching, it doesn’t feel like your regular airport. The luscious greens mixed with the advance technology and the rows and rows of boutiques give off a sense of being in a place much more than just an airport or a mall combined. 

We have to stay here for about 3-hours, we got out just in time before shops would start to close for the night. I nearly ran to a stall I knew very well, the location of it I know by heart. There wasn’t anyone in line, the sight along bringing a smile to my face. Even from afar, the smell of the freshly made popcorn coated in cheese and caramel lingered in the air, catching any passers-by attention. It’s wasn’t long until I had in my hands a bag filled bursting with mouthwatering goodness and another smaller bag for Jihyo. I thanked the servers before I bumped into a person when I turned around in haste and excitement… 

“Oh, I’m so sorry!”

\------------

“I’ll be fine Sana, go enjoy your trip.”

“It’s hardly a trip, Momo. We’re there for work.” I’m currently making sure that I wouldn’t forget anything before living in a few when Chan comes to pick me up going to the airport. 

“Yeah okay, work trip, same difference. Goodluck dealing with Tzuyu by the way. Seeing her at least once is inevitable enough.”

Momo has a bag of chips laid across her lap while scrolling through the tv. She gave me the list of all the shows that Tzuyu’s been invited to, (un)fortunately most of them we were going to as well. Since releasing that article about Tzuyu a few days ago, eyes of the public have been on the company. They expect to hear more from the sole source that got info on Tzuyu’s quizzical love life. Hence the reason why we’re basically tailing her around Paris, whether I like it or not, I’ll be seeing a lot of her, but it doesn’t mean that she needs to see a lot of me. For once I’d like to stay in the shadows while she glimmers in the spotlight.

I sat beside Momo, “You’re absolutely sure that you didn’t spill anything about me going to France as well?” yanking the bag away from her. I still had a few minutes to kill before leaving and Chan hasn’t even texted if he’s left his place already.

“I swear on all things Disney I did not peep a word. Tzuyu has no clue that you’ll be there.” Momo took back the chips from my grasp and shoved a handful into her mouth. “Unless Jihyo got word on Henry’s intentions then that ain’t on me hon. My lips are sealed.”

I sighed, feeling my phone vibrate in my back pocket I jumped off the couch and took my bags off the floor. “Chan’s here, be good okay? I want to come back to an apartment.” I kissed Momo on the forehead then ran off to the door hearing my best friend shout “I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF FINE THANK YOU VERY MUCH”

A laugh escaped my lips as I headed to the elevator where I am met by an unexpected face.

“Dahyun?”

“Oh hi! Sana, I didn’t know you lived here.” Complete shock is written all over face, a hint of nervousness played in the tone of her voice as well. She seems to be carrying a hiking type of backpack and nothing else.

“Uh yah I’m staying with my best friend. What are you doing here?” 

It took a few moments for her to answer, her eyebrows were knit in the middle and her hands were fidgeting by her sides. “Visiting my brother!” Dahyun exclaimed like the cure to cancer just came to her mind.

_Did she actually think I’d believe her?_

“How long will you stay with your brother?”

“Only a few days, 6 at the most.” 

_That’s how long I’ll be gone._

“Which unit is his, you never told be your brother lived here.”

“1659”

This kid is lying, I know for a fact who lives in that unit and they’re not Koreans who came from Geelong, but Chan calling my cell hindered me from interrogating Dahyun any further. Instead I told her I had to go and that she should go see her brother already. She nodded off and left me to wait for an elevator to get back up. Curiosity got the better of me so I peeked from the elevators and to the direction of where Dahyun walked off to. The loud ping signaling that an elevator arrived made me jump from where I stood. I hurriedly took my bags and walked inside. 

_Damn it_

\------------

“What took you guys so long?”

Chan and I finally got to the airport after dealing with afternoon traffic, and me getting help up by the elevators only delayed us more. Now that we’re with Henry though, I kinda wish we got here later as to not spend that much time waiting with the talkative man. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love the guy, respects him, but he can sometimes be such an embarrassment.

_Look who’s talking_

“I apologize Henry, something came up before I had to leave. I couldn’t come down immediately when Chan said that he was already there.”

The boss nodded his head and lead us to go check in our bags. We got that done quick and we were soon going pass through security. Kingsford Smith is brimming with life this afternoon. The food section had an abundant number of occupants and the shops had at least a couple customers each. We sat on a table not far from the area leading to the gates.

“What do you kids want? My treat.” Henry gave his infamous smile that could easily melt both men and women alike. If one would see this man not knowing how much of a dork he is, they’d instantly swoon.

“I’ll take some Maccas thanks!” Chan beamed with excitement as Henry turned to me “and you?”

“Donut would suffice, there’s a Krispy Kreme just right there.”

Henry nodded and walked off to go grab our food. “Word spread fast, Chou Tzuyu’s here right now.”

I looked at Chan, confused. He shrugged in reply, “I heard people talking by security that a famous model just walked in. I later heard another say that it’s nonother than Ms. Chou Tzuyu.”

_Well that’s convenient_

Momo did mention she’s also flying out today as well but failed to mention the time. “Wanna look around and snoop already?” Chan had his ways to make me smile, and this isn’t an exception. I shook my head and directed the conversation to anything but the model in question. We’ll just have to deal with her when we need to.

Henry came back with the food while Chan and I were in the middle of arguing which Avenger is the coolest and in relation, the most powerful. I pointed out that technically it’s the Scarlett Witch but Chan rebutted saying that it’s actually Thor. Henry jumped in on to state his opinion. 

“Iron Man wins by will and, no pun intended heart, alone.”

Neither of us chose to disagree with that and the conversation soon turned to work and how we’ll be operating. Over the speakers we heard our flight being called so we gathered our carry-ons and made sure to clean up after ourselves. We headed to our gate and began the flight to our only layover before hopping on a plane headed straight to one Paris, France.

The 8 -hour flight went by like a breeze and it was getting pretty late by the time we got to Singapore. Henry told of this great popcorn brand that only sells in a few countries and SG being one of them. Chan and I quickly looked it up on Changi’s website to locate the shop before leaving Henry in the lounge. 

A single figure stood upfront the humble little stall that emitted divine aromas of what seemed to be cheese and caramel. I stood in line a good distance from the woman paying for her bought goods. Chan walked off to a nearby boutique checking out a brand he badly wanted to get something from. As I got closer, the woman seemed familiar. Her height, build, and fashion sense screamed _you know this person_. I didn’t want to make any assumptions on who she is, but my gut told me it was clearly who I thought it is. I stepped a little closer, close enough to get a scent of her Burberry perfume. 

The universe liked to play games for sure since as I was about to walk back and away, far from her, the woman turned around bumping into me. She had on a baseball cap pulled down low to obscure her face from being seen but I’m sure who it was. I know I’d see her nevertheless I just didn’t expect it to be this early into the trip.

_She wasn’t supposed to see me_

“Sana?”

“Hi Tzuyu”


	6. Why try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word vomit
> 
> P.S. to any filos reading, stay safe guys ! get your bags ready if needed, stay strong !!
> 
> P.P.S HAPPY JEONGYEON DAY !

_You have got to be kidding me_

“I guess you’re also flying to Paris.”

Sana nodded her head without saying a word.

“Will I be seeing a lot of you?”

“I’ll try not to get in your line of sight, don’t worry.”

It was my turn to stay mum and just nod. “Have a safe flight then.” I patted Sana’s shoulder on my way past her. She replied with a soft “ _you too_ ,” before going up the cashier. I saw the guy she was with during the interview a few feet away standing still, not attempting to move. I nodded his way before walking faster to the direction of the airport lounge.

I found Jihyo snoozing away on a pretty secluded area facing the gallery. I sat down beside her and proceeded to open up a bag of popcorn and placing it right below her nose. Jihyo started to stir, her face contorting to a frown. Not long after she slowly opened her eyes and as she caught sight of me, groaned, turning her head the other way. I let out a giggle that turned into a full-blown laughter when Jihyo failed to blindly hit me while reaching out for the bag of popped goods. 

“What do you want Tzuyu?”

I sat up straight in my own seat facing her. “Did you know that Henry’s bringing Sana to France?”

“Oh fun, we’d get to see Sana!” _Well that got her attention_. Jihyo quickly spun around to face me while munching on the popcorn.

“Wait, are they together?”

_Are they?_

My eyes went wide open with the possibility of Sana dating Henry, hence why he gave her this assignment of going to Fashion Week with him. A frown made its way across my face, a hint of confusion and dismay mixed in with it. I slumped back on my seat unable to give Jihyo a reply.

“Hey, you okay? Is there something wrong?”

“Do you really think it’s possible that they’re together?”

Jihyo scooped out a handful and shoved it into her mouth, taking her time to answer. “It could be, why would there be a problem with that?” Even without seeing her face, I know that Jihyo’s sporting an annoying smirk from just the tone of her voice. I never told her about what happened after Chaeyoung’s visit with Mina and Sana, and all she knows is that I made a friend out of the latter Japanese girl. Nothing more.

“idontliketheideaofthemtogether”

Jihyo placed the bag on the table in front of her seat, “What was that?” and pulled me up from my reclined position to look at her.

I sighed, “I don’t like the idea of them together!” my voice echoed through the quiet lounge which elicited a few groans of complaint from the napping occupants. I apologized of course, embarrassed of causing such disturbance. Jihyo still looked amused but albeit a hint of concern and intrigue played along with it. “Why is that?”

There’s really no reason why I shouldn’t spill everything to her right now, it’s not like I promised Sana not to tell anybody and if someone had the right to ask of such favour it would be me. So that’s what I did, from start to finish Jihyo listened attentively, I talked for about an hour or so. In the early parts of course, she would poke fun when everything was all nice and dandy, then stayed silent when I got to the part after we visited my parents back home. Jihyo’s face contorted into something resembling that of a high school student doing their best to understand algebra. I guess she’s trying to gauge out a reason as to why it happened how it did, because rarely do good stories end good.  
“Why not talk to her about it? To finally clear things up.”

“I don’t think she’d want to talk about it though.”

I slumped back in my chair, groaning. Reminiscing the memory didn’t feel foreign or distant at all even though it’s already been more than a year, not when it keeps replaying in my head all this time. Once I get my mind off of work, once I begin to relax, flashes of _whys, what did I dos, and what happened_ , would resurface. She’s the first person that I actually took interest in anyway. That’s why I opt to keep myself busy and dive into my work, less time to myself means less time thinking about that one fateful night.

“Who doesn’t want to talk about what?”

Converse high tops, mom jeans, and a cream coloured jumper blocked my view of the runway ahead of me. The person put all her weight on her left foot and has her arms crossed in front of her chest. I slowly lifted my gaze since I already know who it is. Sana sported an amused face as she looked down on me, her eyes had that glint of mischief in them. I shuddered under her intense stare but a voice in me screamed to do something to wipe off the grin on her face. 

So, I stood up, towering over Sana, I’m the one looking down on her now. Sana followed my movements with her eyes, the look in her honey orbs never faltered even as I got closer to her. “You probably don’t want to talk about us.” I stared back at her with the same amount of glint hidden behind shy weary eyes. 

I saw her gaze waver for a bit, a tiny gasp escaped her lips but Sana kept her composure. “What about us?” Sana took that last step closer nearly bumping her nose against mine. I angled my head to whisper in her ear, 

“ _Gate C3 for flight SQ405 headed to Paris, France aboard Singapore Airlines is now open._ ”

Never mind then

I turned my back from her to gather my bag and head out the lounge. Jihyo ran to catch up, “Chou, wait! What the fuck – ugh long legs.” but didn’t make it until we reached the gate. 

“Why’d you leave Sana hanging like that?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

\------------

“Hey, Sana”

A hand waved in front of my face pulling me away from my thoughts. I didn’t notice that I’d been nodding off as the plane took off. Chan sat beside me in the middle row of the business class cabin while Henry sat opposite Chan across the aisle. I’ve been dazed since Chan convinced me to swallow my hesitancy and try to talk civil with Tzuyu – for business purposes of course. The plan was to walk up to Tzuyu, chat her up, and ease her with the idea to possibly, maybe make our lives easier by working with us, get exclusive interviews from her throughout the week. 

_I know, I shouldn’t use the connection, but it was worth a try._

Though, I wasn’t expecting for her to pull a stunt like that, staring down with those puppy dog eyes and using that voice on me. Add to the fact that she’s just a few feet away from me, but Tzuyu probably doesn’t know that we’re actually taking the same flight, just in different parts of the aircraft. My skin is itching to stand up and go to her seat, what I’d do, I don’t know. 

“What happened with Tzuyu?” 

_Right, Chan_

I scoffed unamusingly, “Where do I even start?” Chan waved his hand as if swatting away a fly. “We have time.”

_14 hours is pretty long._

“So, you’re telling me, you turned down a famous model?” I nodded “For what?!” Even to this day I’m not sure how to answer that question so I just shrugged. 

The first among many dishes was rolled out while I told of my spring fling with one Chou Tzuyu and in between the chatter, our glasses of champagne were never empty. Sooner or later the cabin crew would need to say ‘enough’ to our request to keep filling the glasses to the brim, so might as well enjoy while it lasts. 

You see, I’m no lightweight. I can say that I handle my alcohol pretty well, but bubbly mixed with turbulence apparently has its effects. Without the divider between our seats, Chan would probably have a hard time getting a hold of me. I have this habit of - uhm - getting too close to people when I get a teeny bit tipsy. 

“I should probably try again, no?” Chan and I are now watching a classic psych film on the IVs in front of our seats. Most of the other passengers has gone to sleep now so the cabin’s lights were turned off save for a few pods emitting light either from reading lamps or other IVs. 

Chan took off his headphones and turned to me, “Try what again?” I kept my eyes on the scene playing on the screen, the cannibal was already waiting for our darling Jodie Foster as she walked up the glass enclosure that kept the psychiatrist locked in. With a sigh I paused the movie and took my headphones as well to answer Chan-

“Talk to Tzuyu”

-before taking out my phone and sending a quick message to the model in question. 

_Thank heavens for inflight WIFI_

Surprisingly enough, I received a prompt reply even though I expected not to. I guess she couldn’t sleep as well. I shoved my phone back in my pocket and dashed out of business and into first class. It wasn’t hard to see where Tzuyu stayed, there were only 6 suites anyway and all had their doors closed aside from one. It seems like Tzuyu already asked for turn down service but isn’t using the bed at all.

“Sit”

I obediently did so, sitting on the made bed, the bravado I had when I sent the text not long ago dissipating in thin air. Tzuyu moved to close the door and sat back down on her seat. I noticed that she’s changed out of her hoodie and jeans and is now wearing the provided pajamas on board. 

“Talk”

_Okay, first off, rude. Second, what am I, a dog?_

I rolled my eyes as hard as I could through the impending headache that’s starting to form. Tzuyu never left her eyes off of me, she sat lax and unbothered with her arms crossed on her chest. I wiped my hands on my jeans and began to speak,

“You know what, no”

but Tzuyu beat me to it and got of her seat to straddle me. “You don’t get to speak; you don’t get to make a single noise. You only listen and listen carefully; do as I say or else.”

“ _or else what_ ”

The alcohol has its pros and cons, I don’t know if the abrupt emergence and disappearance of confidence is either of which, but it’s surely adding to the cause of my headache. To say that I didn’t miss the feeling of Tzuyu against me this close would be a complete and utter lie. That part of me that I’ve tucked away, hidden and tried to suppress yearns to do _something_. Run my hands across her body, mark her pretty neck with bruises, make her come undone while I watch that beautiful face morph into a look of pure bliss.

_I want to ruin her_

The only thing stopping me is the fact that we’re in a very public setting with nowhere to run and hide because of embarrassment from getting caught. So, I stayed still, kept my hands to myself supporting our combined weight on the pull-out bed. Unlike the Tzuyu over a year ago who would be a nervous right now being in such a compromising position, the Tzuyu now kept her cool. Her expression neutral, her voice unwavering, you wouldn’t know that her nerves are probably running wild if not for her trembling hands placed in my shoulders. 

“I’ll throw you over the edge”

“Is that a threat or a promise?”


	7. Bad habits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is what happens when the internet goes wonky for most of the day and I have nothing else better to do. 2-in-1 XD
> 
> anw here ya guys go, as always stay safe and take care !!

We all have this thing that we shouldn’t be doing for many reasons but we still do it. Like eating something that fell on the floor, or pushing your friend in front of their crush to get their attention only to end up banging their head on the wall diminishing their intelligence a little; or making out with a very hot model who you happen to have a vague, unresolved, and confusing history with in her first-class suite thousands of feet above ground. 

_Yah, watch what you’re doing kids._

Well, in my case now, who I’m doing. I let my hands grip Tzuyu’s delicate waist while she grabbed at my hair tight, bringing our lips closer with every passing intake of breath. I had totally different plans coming up here, they weren’t concrete and I didn’t know which to execute, but this sure wasn’t one of them. Tzuyu subtly started to grind herself on top of me, faint moans arose from deep within her throat. My hands moved down to take a hold of her thighs pulling her closer until a needle could barely pass through our bodies. 

“I hate you”

_Ouch_

“I hate you for walking into my life.” Tzuyu spoke, it was barely a whisper in between each kiss. “I hate you for being so nice to me.” Even with the words coming out of her mouth, her fervent kissing never ceased, it actually turned more aggressive, hungrier. “I hate you for acting like that in front of my parents and suddenly you’re just leaving.” Tzuyu moved her hands from my hair to grip my neck instead, her palm digging into my pulse points. 

She stopped, moved her face a few inches away looking down. Tzuyu adjusted her legs beside my hips to bring herself closer, if that’s even possible. She has her eyes closed trying to regain control of her breathing. I unconsciously started to rub circles on her thighs. “What I hate most is that I went with it. I let myself succumb to you. I gave in.” Her voice is low, barely audible through the loud engines of the plane. I could feel her hands trembling against my skin, her breathing still ragged. 

Tzuyu looked up and stared into my eyes and what I see stabs a cold, sharp knife into my heart. Behind those hazelnut orbs show how tired she is, how weak, fragile, and broken she’s become, and there’s no denying that I caused it all. Tzuyu opened herself up to me, and this is the receipt of how I repaid it. I couldn’t take looking at her anymore, thus I pushed her head to rest on my shoulder. My shirt instantly felt damp with the tears that Tzuyu finally decided to let out.

Tzuyu cried, and I let her. The grip on my shirt tightened, my hold on her never loosened. I’m not sure how long we’ve been in this position, but after a while I felt Tzuyu relax, her breathing has gone stable and her fingers uncurled from its place on my collar. Instead they lazily played along my shoulder blades sending chills down my spine. 

“Tzuyu?”

A hum is all I got as a response, the girl above me didn’t even move an inch. “Do you want to lie down?” Her body immediately tensed, the grip on my shirt returned. 

“Are you leaving me again?”

I reached up to hold her face in my palms, urging her to look at me. Tzuyu still had tear stains marking her pretty pink cheeks, her eyes a bit red and puffy, her lips pouted and swollen. I couldn’t help but internally coo at how adorable she looked despite the fact. 

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

Tzuyu shook her head not a second after. I nodded and helped her get off of me to lay her down on the pull-out. Once I’ve tucked her in, I made a move to the seat beside the bed but Tzuyu pulled me back down.

“Stay”

“I’m not leaving Tzuyu-yah. I can’t sit here with you, it’d be uncomfortable."

Tzuyu blinked, thinking for a second. “Lay down then.”

_ha ha, no_

“Okay”

That’s what I did, Tzuyu moved a little closer to the wall giving enough space for me to lay down as well. It (not) surprisingly allowed for both of us to lay down on our backs but Tzuyu decided against it. She laid down on her side facing me and wrapped her arm around my waist. Instinctively, my arm made its way beneath her neck laying her head on my chest. Tzuyu’s left hand reached for my right intertwining them atop my stomach. 

No words were said, complete silence filled the suite shrouding us in a serene and calm rest. I played with Tzuyu’s hand while I feel her slowly drifting off to a slumber, to which I chose to do as well. The last thing my eyes saw was a ring on one of Tzuyu’s finger.

\------------

_Chaeyoung, Mina, Sana, and Tzuyu just had lunch with the artist’s mother after coming from the museum with which Chaeyoung had a painting put on display. The youngest pulled her new “friend” away leaving the younger Japanese alone with the tiger cub._

_Tzuyu and Sana traversed the busy street of Sydney CBD looking for a certain building that houses the company Sana’s currently interning for. The two passed tall, high rise structure after another shading them from the heat of the sun. After walking for a good ten minutes, they rounded a corner and is then met by an all reflective glass building mirroring the clear sky and packed road._

“ _There it is. Ain’t too hard to miss now, aye.” Tzuyu spoke with a warm smile across her face._

 _Sana looked up at the behemoth of a building, craning her neck to see its full height. “I’ll be working there._ ”

“ _Yep, and I’ll have you close by then._ ”

_The statement caught the red head by surprise. Tzuyu still had that smile plastered on her face, sincerity and hope twinkled in her eyes. The younger wanted nothing more than to see the elder’s face every waking moment. They’ve only known each other for a few days but Tzuyu has never gotten this close to anyone and this fast. She feels a force pulling her to Sana and the former did nothing to fight against it._

_As for the journalist in training, she felt conflicted. A huge part of her felt the same way the model did. Sana would want nothing more than to lay her eyes on the beauty every passing minute, but another part was hesitant. The part of Sana that thought of herself as anything lesser than what she is. She gave and gave, but for what? A quick fuck? A good release, a good time? Nobody stayed for long, they wanted nothing more, and that’s exactly what she thought of herself. Someone who is nothing more._

_Sana didn’t let her thoughts out though she hid them in the back of her mind. Instead she looked at Tzuyu with the same smile and said that she felt the same sentiments. She’s not lying, she’s just not telling the whole truth._

_So, they walked, farther from where they left their two friends and into a little shop. Earrings with peculiar designs were sold, vinyls of both old and new song are lined up on one wall, various art and DIY supplies filled the store, and by the counter is a wooden tray of rings. Some are painted gold, some plain silver, a couple looked to be rose gold, but one stood out from the rest._

_Tzuyu isn’t sure what the actual material is but the design is simple and made to look like wood. It wasn’t plastic that’s for sure, it had a bit of weight to it. It could actually be wood but whatever it is, Tzuyu wanted it. As if destiny played a part, there were only two of that exact rings left, and without bothering to think about the size, the model bought it._

_Quite happy with her purchase, Tzuyu found Sana near the back of the store looking at the shelf of different mangas. Some were translated to English, while some were written in Japanese. Sana seemed to pick up a copy of the latter, reading through it._

“ _What you got there?_ ”

 _Sana immediately closed the manga she was holding which led to Tzuyu only seeing the front cover. The Taiwanese of course didn’t know how to read the characters but the picture printed would already tell you what kind of story it held inside. Two girls, a blonde and a ravenette posed in a rather questioning manner, the former looking to be enjoying tormenting the latter with the close proximity._

“ _You bought something.” Sana steered away the attention from the paperback in her hands and into the paper bag in Tzuyu’s. The model didn’t question the change in topic, rather excitedly pulled out her recent purchase. It came in little pouches, as to not be mistaken for a ring made for different purposes. The rings are a simple wooden band with black vines engraved around it, nothing fancy. Just a handmade accessory perfectly subtle and sustainable._

_Tzuyu pulled them out, wearing one before giving Sana the other. “I just thought they looked cool.”_

_Sana placed the book back on the shelf and took the ring from Tzuyu. It certainly is cool, simple yet elegant. One wouldn’t turn their head twice if caught sight of it. Sana slid it down her middle finger which surprisingly is just the right fit._

_Tzuyu couldn’t help but smile, fate is having blast with their life right now._

\------------

I felt tapping against my shoulder, a quiet voice reached my ear, steady breathing beneath me, and delicate fingers around my own. I didn’t want to move away from the warmth currently enveloping me. The low hum of the engines mixed with soft sheets urges my body to keep my eyes closed and back to the world of slumber. The dizziness and nausea I felt before from drinking, completely gone. I feel better, lighter, my dream, which I cannot recall at the moment, left a sense of alacrity in me. Whatever my dream was, it must have been good.

The tapping stopped, it was getting annoying really, the hand moved to caress my hair instead. If this person wants to wake me up, they’re failing miserably. Speaking of person who’s doing a terrible job at making me get up, flashes of what happened before I knocked out played in my head. A groan escaped me eliciting a chuckle from the person I’ve claimed as a body pillow. 

“Wake up sleepy head, we missed the mid-flight snack. The third’s about to be taken out and I’m pretty certain that I shouldn’t be here. The crew’s just probably too nice to ask me to leave.”

Sana spoke in a hushed tone, but I heard it loud and clear, I even felt the vibration in her chest. Counting one to three I sat up on the bed and peered down at the Japanese woman. My right hand supported myself on the sheets and the left hasn’t let go of Sana’s right, still stayed intertwined. I studied Sana’s features like I always do when I look at her, pointed nose, angled jaw, pink lips, captivating eyes. I will never get tired of admiring her face. 

“Are you done? or should I take a selfie for you? Store a few in your phone for your personal viewing only.”

This is the Sana I met a year ago. The Sana that fell for my prank and ate the chili chocolate, the Sana that payed to write my name in calligraphy, the Sana that I let into my childhood home and meet my parents. 

_The Minatozaki Sana I fell for_

I know it’s her way of dismissing the need to talk about what happened. What happened when? Well a lot has happened, and like the two idiots that we are, we created more reasons to have a serious talk. Our eyes stayed locked staring into the other’s, a silent agreement passed to not mention what had transpired. That’s an agenda scheduled for another day. 

A soft knock disturbed the comfortable silence that floated in the air. Begrudgingly, I stood up and opened the door. 

“Hi Sana! Glad you’re alive after waking her up.” Jihyo stood in the aisle with her own set of pajamas on and the iPad that she always carries around. 

I turned back to look at Sana, she moved to sit on the bed, leaning against the wall still beneath the covers. “I have the experience. It’s more of a ‘ _I don’t want to let go_ ’ kind of hold rather than ‘ _my intention is to kill you_ ’.” I’m definitely missing something here; I don’t remember telling Sana that Jihyo knows.

“Excellent! Do I need to advice an attendant that you’ll be taking your breakfast here or will you be going back to your seat?” 

“She’s staying!” 

I kept my back facing Sana, afraid that she’d object and storm off, but when a few moments of silence passed I released the breath that I was actually holding in. Jihyo smiled at me before walking away, leaving Sana and I alone again. 

“Fun, I’d get to try food in first class!”

Shaking my head, I sat back down on the bed, laying on her lap. I didn’t care if anyone would see. This is how I feel when I’m with Sana, I don’t go hiding from the watchful eyes like I normally do. I don’t make myself small in order to not draw too much attention. I embrace it actually, I want the people to see, to watch, to cast their eyes and behold the beauty that is Minatozaki Sana.

_Woah there, are you sure you’re sober? Cause that is chee-sy_

I will not pay attention to that, nope. 

Sana resumed playing with my hair as she a hum a familiar tune. Minutes passed and neither of us moved to do anything else, content with the atmosphere we’ve created. Cabin crew members started to walk back and forth, starting to deliver the food to each passenger. One stopped outside of my suite asking permission to come in and prepare the tray table. I sat back up to say a quick “ _Yes please, thank you_ ” before changing my position to sit beside Sana and rest my head on her left shoulder taking her hand mine.

“You’re being awfully clingy, honey.” I could hear the mirth in her voice accompanied by a soft giggle. Instead of replying in words, I snuggled closer to her, burying my face at the crook of her neck. 

_Candies and flowers_

Sana chuckled and squeezed my hand; she's then asked what seat she’s supposed to be in so that they could tell the crew member in charge there to bring her food here. Said flight attendant came back with our starters and even though my stomach is begging me to put something in it, I want to stick to how I am seated now. 

“Tzuyu, did you fall asleep again?” Sana lightly slapped me on the cheek to which I pulled her hand for. “The foods here, baby.”

Both of us tensed at the slip up, though I noticed Sana’s hand begin to shake so I ran my thumb across her knuckles and lifted my head to offer her a smile. “Let’s eat quick, we should be descending in about an hour.”

We spent the duration of the meal talking amongst ourselves, catching up on things unrelated to work and mostly how her life in Sydney has been so far. I learned a few things about the guy she’s always with. Like how his name is Christopher ‘Chan’ Bang, not Christian, he’s a Sydney native as well, and he DJs during the weekends. His name would pop up in a lot of Sana’s stories considering he’s the first friend she made in the city, but that still left a sour taste in my mouth.

_No, it isn’t because of the orange I just had._

I pulled Sana back to how we were sat before once we finished breakfast, reaching for the controls I opened the four windows letting in the light of sunrise seep through. One by one the blinds went up showering the dark suite in a bright yellow hue. 

“What happened to ‘ _I’ll try not to get in your line of sight_ ’?”

I meant it as a joke, but I guess it didn’t translate well when it reached Sana. She pulled away alarmed, “Do you want me to? Go on with it that is.” unsure of our current situation. 

The smile on my face didn't seem to do the trick of easing her distress, so I kissed her. Planting a quick, chaste peck on her lips rendering the woman speechless. 

“No, I don’t. I’d want the opposite. Never leave my sight if you can.”


	8. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paris n 1 : a sentimental yearning for a reality that isn't genuine 
> 
> 2 : an irrecoverable condition for fantasy that evokes nostalgia or day dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> based on the Chainsmokers's definition of Paris from their song of the same name
> 
> as always thank you for reading ! enjoy and stay safe !!

Spring

When flowers bloom, baby animals are born, and when the weather’s not too cold, nor is it too hot. Spring, for many, mark new beginnings. New chances, a new slate after battling the melancholy that winter seldom brings. Life after death. The time for a fresh start.

Many people favour this particular season among the rest, and Chou Tzuyu is definitely one of them. The Australian-born Taiwanese never liked the cold, the heat made it difficult to comfortably wander around, and fall comes with rain. Spring is the perfect season when you’re living in Sydney, or anywhere in the world really. 

Spring always brought good things to Tzuyu’s life, no matter how unconventional they may seem to others, as long as it sparks joy in her, it’s good. Take for instance whatever it is she has with Minatozaki Sana at the moment. To some, it might seem foolish, imprudent; to others who know nothing of what lay behind, it’s shocking, but in a good way. Seeing the model who’s known for her stoic, deadpan expression covering every magazine smiling so wide would be a pleasant sight. Tzuyu’s exquisite when she rocks the runway with her head held high, but she’s absolutely dazzling when her dimples show and her eyes disappear turning into little crescents, her nose wrinkling in delight. 

This is how Chou Tzuyu greeted France, eyes glimmering, walk confident yet breezy, and much nicer than usual. How an angel can be nicer than she already is, the Minatozaki effect, I guess. It’s definitely a treat for the paps to see a change in how the modelling world’s it-girl looks. A lone flower that stands out among the trimmed grass, adding vibrant colour to the already eye pleasing scenery of Paris during spring Fashion Week. The last time they captured Tzuyu in anything but professional is when she was first seen with her then new-found friend, Elkie Chong. 

Needless to say, the season opened much brighter than usual.

\------

“Wow it’s cold!”

Paris right now is a far cry from the sunny, hot summer we escaped from in Sydney. It’s amazing how we can experience two drastically different seasons just by crossing over two continents in a span of a day. From the need to wear short skirts and short sleeved shirts back home to the need to wear pants and coats here, I did not plan this out well enough.

My luggage consists of random, not really well thought out articles of clothing thrown in. A mix of what I need to get through this weather and those that would make me feel like a frozen popsicle stick if I chose to wear them are stored neatly folded inside my suitcase. I’m not one to take them all out and place them in the closet provided, so they’ll stay there until the time that they need to be taken out.

Henry’s nice and rich enough to get each of us our own rooms, which I am greatly thankful for. Not that I didn’t want to room with either of Henry or Chan, it’s good to have a space for myself when I’ll be with the two morons all day. A place for peace and quiet where I can rest. 

Speaking of which, I just about laid down on the queen-sized bed when a frantic knocking came from the door, ultimately dampening my mood. “Coming!”

“I am not your girlfriend, don’t say that.”

I showered Chan with a few good hard slaps on his arm and back as he walked pass me to sit on my bed. “What do you want? I was about to sleep.”

“Oh, didn’t get any sleep on the plane? I wonder why.” I threw a candy bar from the refreshments basket that landed square on his face. Chan sent a glare and scoff before his expression changed to that of glee. “Let’s go out! Explore before our day gets busy running around, hopping from one venue to another.”

So, that’s exactly what we did. The harsh stream of sunlight battled the cool weather making the walk very pleasant. Chan and I didn’t necessarily have an itinerary or a number of places that we’d like to go see so it’s great that simply strolling through the streets of Paris is enough site seeing as it is. Great architectural feats from years gone by still stand tall and proud amidst billboards, convenience stores, fast food chains, and other commercial establishments reminding you that the industrial revolution prevailed, capitalism is thriving, and Marie Antionette lost her head. 

Either the French really has that charm or the fact that we’re in a city most loved and sought to be visited by many, it’s safe to say that we felt nothing but pure delight just being able to be here. 

“Let’s go see the Eiffel Tower!”

Like any other first-time tourist, visiting the famed landmark is a must. Pictures with it in the background calls for major bragging rights to your friends and family… or a random person you happen to sit next to on the train. Though before I could give Chan a response, my phone rang with an incoming call from a local number. “Hello?”

“Hi! Sana?” Instantly, a familiar voice rang through and reached my ears. “Tzuyu?” 

“Yes, hi. I was wondering if maybe I could show you around.”

I looked to Chan, wide-eyed and slightly guilty of what I was about to do. “Sure! Do I come to you or?” He then stared deep into my eyes mouthing ‘no’ repeatedly and waving his hands like those people on Deal or No Deal. 

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want you getting lost. I’ll come to you.” _Tzuyu, the ever caring and considerate girl that you are_. “Where are you staying by the way?”

“I’m actually outside with Chan right now, we’re at the – uhm…” I looked around for a sign that could tell me of our whereabouts, but I could not for the love of all things holy understand if something says ‘danger’ ‘lavatory’ or ‘garden’. “I honestly am not sure where we are actually.” 

“Describe to me where you are instead then.”

“Okay we’re in a garden with – uhm, oh a Ferris Wheel!”

“the _Jardin de Tuileries_ ” Tzuyu suddenly spoke “I’m sorry?” chuckling to herself. “You’re in the gardens near the Louvre”

How she got that from just two things is beyond me, but I won’t question it. “I’m actually not that far. I’ll be there in five minutes. Don’t go anywhere.” And with that the call ended. 

“You’re leaving me” A pouty Bang Christopher Chan stood in front of me, his brows knit in the middle of his forehead and arms crossed. 

I held his face in my palms, “I’m sorry, but you’re right, this is the only time we have before we get to work and I’ll be damned if I can’t spend some of it with Chou Tzuyu.” slapping both his cheeks lightly. “Go on Tinder or Bumble, find someone to keep you company.” 

He smacked away my hands muttering an ‘ew’ which made me let out a loud cackle. “You know, you laugh like a witch sometimes or a siren.” 

“Yah! Get your mind out of the gutter boy. You can find someone on there who’s also not looking to hook up. I would know.”

Right then and there as the words flew out of my mouth, a body that smelt of lavender pressed against my back and arms of grey cotton sweatshirt encircled my waist. “You would know what?” 

“Tzuyu!” I turned around in the embrace to see her with the hood of the sweatshirt pulled over with a cap resting on her head beneath it. “Keep your voice down, Sana.”

_Oh, right paps_

“I guess I’ll take my leave now then.” I jumped while still enclosed in Tzuyu’s arms. I may have momentarily forgot about Chan. “You girls have fun! Sana, I’ll see you later for the meeting alright.”

I moved to get out of Tzuyu’s hold but one of her hands remained placed on my hip. “Take care!” He nodded and began to walk, “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” flipping me off behind his back. 

A breathy whisper pulled me away from watching Chan’s retreating figure. “Is there a place you’d prefer we go to first?” 

“I’d go anywhere with you” Is what I responded with making Tzuyu shove my face away, rolling her eyes and taking my hand in hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update would be a quick run through of their little city adventure with a little bit of drama ...

**Author's Note:**

> excuse me while I add to the Satzu fics here hihi
> 
> Note:  
> How often I update may differ, sometimes there will be more than 1 update within a few weeks or it can take a month for the next one. 
> 
> I’ll still try my best to update as regular as possible though !!! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Enjoy! Stay Safe!!


End file.
